


Alone

by expolsion



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: benny is a little desperate and a little pissed, honestly i hope usnavi's ok after this, it's sad im sorry, set after usnavi's parents died, they're like 11 or 12 btw, usnavi is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expolsion/pseuds/expolsion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usnavi's parents died and Benny is trying to pull him out of the depressing hole he's made for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> They are like 11 or 12 for this because I don't know how old Usnavi was when his parents died so I made up an age

Usnavi was curled into a ball on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. There was a knock on the door. He ignored it. The person came in anyway. Damn. The mystery person sat down on his bed. Can't everyone just leave him alone?? He is FINE. He doesn't need help. He just needs to be alone. Instead of telling the mystery person all this, he opted to stay quiet.

"You know this isn't healthy."

Ah. So it's Benny. He should've known.

"Usnavi, it's been days! You have to move! Eat something! Please! Abuela is so worried."

Benny's voice cracked with that last phrase. Usnavi was shocked. Was he really hurting people?

Benny got quieter. "She was sitting at the kitchen table crying when I walked in. She lost so much in these last few days. She doesn't want to lose you too."

Usnavi's heart dropped. How could he be hurting Abuela? She was so strong. He was pretty sure he had never even seen her cry.

Benny spoke again. "And Sonny misses you. He thinks you don't like him anymore because you haven't let anyone in you room in 3 days!! Wake up man, he's a little kid! He doesn't know what's happening. He relies on you. You are his role model. How about you actually act like one!" He huffed. "Alright. I tried. I'm leaving. Get out your room soon, ok?"

Usnavi felt Benny's weight leave the bed. He didn't like this, having Benny mad at him, making Abuela and Sonny sad, he didn't like anything right now. Benny opened the door. "Remember," he said, "That you can always talk to me. We will always be friends." With that, he turned to leave.

"Wait!!" Usnavi called urgently. He didn’t know what he was doing. This was stupid. Too late now, he reasoned. He swallowed and said, "Please stay. I don't want to be alone anymore."

  
Benny smiled. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first In The Heights fic so please tell me how I did!!
> 
> Bother me (please) at shitsnavi.tumblr.com


End file.
